High School stories
by Fishae
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang sasuke, sekolah baru, dan sipirang dobe.


Konoha High School, sekolah negri yang paling mewah dan paling besar di Konoha. Sekolah dengan gedung bertingkat, Fasilitas memadai, dan tentunya dihuni oleh anak-anak berprestasi yang tidak bisa di remehkan kemampuannya, ntah itu di bidang Akademik, Non-Akademik.

Sasuke membaca dengan malas kata-kata yang tertara pada brosur bertuliskan 'Konoha High School' ditangannya itu. Kalau bukan karna kakaknya yang memaksa, ia tidak akan mau menerima beasiswa di sekolah elit seperti Konoha High School itu. Sekolah elit dan hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang elit saja. Oh iya, dan jangan lupakan juga kata-kata SOMBONG. Sekolah elit seperti Konoha High School pastinya mempunya murid-murid yang hanya bias membanggakan harta orang tua mereka saja.

"Cih, benar-benar tidak berguna" tanpa sadar sasuke mendengus setelah memikirkan semua yang mungkin akan ada di sekolah barunya itu.

Jujur saja, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di Suna -Kota tempat tinggalnya dulu- dari pada harus tinggal di Konoha sendirian seperti ini. Walaupun Konoha kota yang besar tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, jauh dari kakanya itu benar-benar menyiksa batin. Yaya, silahkan bilang jika ia terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itu lah perasaanya sekarang. Jauh dari seorang kakak yang sudah menmani hidupnya selama 15 tahun ini membuatnya benar-benar merasa kesepian.

Ya benar, selama 15 tahun ini sasuke hanya hidup bersama kakaknya. Kakanya bilang, orang tua mereka meninggal seminggu setelah kelahiran sasuke karna kecelakaan mobil. Yah begitulah yang iya dengar, tapi toh tidak masalah bagi sasuke jika hanya ada dia dan sang kakak yang ada didunia ini. Karna bagi sasuke kakanya itu sudah merangkap sebagai ibu dan ayah bagi sasuke. Kasih saying yang sudah ia terima selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kehidupannya dengan kakaknya pun biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu mewah dan juga tidak kekurangan. Gaji kakanya selama sebulan itu sudah cukup untuk mereka berdua. Ah, mungkin akan agak sedikit kurang saat ini. Mengingat ia bersekolah di sekolah elit dan besar ini, dan pastinya biaya yang dikeluarkan juga akan melebihi biaya yang dikeluarkan kakaknya saat dia di Junior High School dulu. Walaupun dia di sini menerima beasiswa, apasalahnya kan berjaga-jaga.

"Haaah" sasuke menghela napas pelan. Memikirkan semua itu, membuat sasuke bertambah rindu saja dengan kakaknya.

Uchiha Itachi. Ya, kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi kalau kalian mau tahu

- Fishae - Fishae - Fishae -

Tidak terasa bis yang sedang iya tumpangi pun berhenti didepan halte. Kalau tidak salah dari halte ini ia harus berjalan kurang lebih sekitar 10menit untuk menuju sekolah.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia langsung berjalan dengan semangat menuju sekolah. Jangan Tanya kenapa ia tidak memakai taksi, karna menurutnya memakai taksi hanya membuang uang saja. Ia tidak mau membuang uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Dari halte menuju sekolah juga tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya 10menit, itu tidak masalah bagi sasuke.

Saat sedang asiknya dia berjalan, ntah sengaja atau tidak ada seseorang yang menabraknya dengan keras dari belakang. Saking kerasnya ia sampai hampir terdorong jatuh kedepan kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Kau ini, apa tidak punya mata hah! Kau taruh dimana matamu itu." Dengan kesal sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang dan memarahi dengan brutal orang yang sudah menabraknya dengan sangat keras itu.

"Hehe maaf ya, aku tadi sedang berlari sambil melihat jam. Aku tidak tau kalau kau ada didepanku. Hehe" dengan cengiran tidak berdosanya, laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu meminta maaf sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa punggungmu sakit ? apa kau terluka ? aku benar-benar minta maaf" Dengan wajah bersalah laki-laki bersurai pirang itu berkata sambil melihat-lihat dari atas sampai bawah tubuh sasuke.

"Dasar dobe, lain kali kalau kau mau berlarian seperti orang gila begitu setidaknya berlarianlah di tempat lain, jangan di tempat ramai seperti ini. Dasar dobe" Sasuke mendengus dengan keras. Mencoba menahan amarahnya dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang dobe, dasar teme. Aku kan tadi sudah minta maaf" Merasa tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh lelaki didepannya. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menjawab dengan kesal perkataan sir even didepannya itu

"Tentu saja kau bodoh. Ah sudahlah berdebat dengan mu membuat ku terlambat saja" Dengan memutar matanya malas sasuke berbalik dan melanjutkan acara jalannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Hei, seragammu sama dengan ku. Kau murid Konoha High School ya ? kau siswa baru ? aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di sekolahan. Kenalkan, aku adalah senpaimu, aku murid kelas 2 namaku Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu ?" Dengan cengiran bodohnya naruto bertanya sambil mengikuti sasuke dari belakang.

"Hei teme, jangan mendadak berhenti begitu dong. Kalau aku menabrakmu lagi bagaimana" Naruto berkata dengan kesal setelah tiba-tiba laki-laki didepannya itu berhenti secara mendadak

"Jadi maksudmu kau anak tunggal kaluarga Namikaze yang terkenal itu ?" sasuke bertanya dengan ekspresi keheranan yang tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Hehe, iya benar. Jadi siapa namamu teme ?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto bertanya

"Tapi kenapa anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze berjalan kaki menuju kesekolah ? bukannya menaiki mobil atau motor ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan ekspresi keheranan yang masih tak luput dari wajahnya

"Huh ? memangnya kanapa teme ?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang tak kalah heran juga dari sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya saja tidak biasanya orang kaya mau susah-susah berjalan kaki untuk kesekolah" sasuke berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya seperti biasa.

"Memangnya kenapa ? aku hanya bosan saja jika berkendara terus. Aku kan juga ingin menikmati pemandangan kota teme" Naruto menjawab dengan santai sambil mengikuti sasuke dari belakang

"Hn" jawab sasuke tidak peduli.

"Hn ? apa maksudnya teme ?" Naruto menjawab dengan wajah keheranan -lagi- sambil terus mengikuti sasuke dari belakang.

"Ais bisakah kau diam dobe" dengan wajah kesal sasuke berbalik sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar kesal dengan ocehan pemudah oren didepannya itu.

"Apa ? memang apa salahku ? kau kan yang bertanya duluan teme. Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang kesal"

"Sudah diam dobe"

"kau yang diam teme"

"kau yang selalu mengoceh dari tadi"

"aku tidak mengoceh, kau yang bertanya"

"berhenti berbicara dobe"

"kau yang harusnya berhenti berbicara teme"

Cukup sudah, sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali. Sudah ditabrak dengan keras, sekarang diikuti oleh sang penabrak berambut oren yang tidak berhenti mengoceh. Rasanya sasuke ingin menendang mulut orang yang mengaku senpai nya itu hingga lepas dari tempatnya. Dengan menahan rasa kesalnya, sasuke berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemuda yang mengaku senpainya itu.

"Hei teme tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku" Naruto berjalan dengan cepat mengikuti pemudah reven di depannya itu

"Huh, padahal wajahnya manis, tapi kenapa sikapnya sangat dingin, tidak sesuai sekali dengan wajahnya" Naruto bersungut dengan kesal. Sial, kenapa setiap pagi selalu ada saja orang yang membuatnya kesal.

- Fishae - Fishae - Fishae -

Perjalanan 10menit kesekolah itu benar-benar serasa seperti satu taun lamanya bagi sasuke. Perjalanannya menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan dengan adanya pemuda oren yang selalu mengikutinya dari belakang itu. Mendengar ocehannya selama perjalanan benar-benar membuat kepala sasuke berdenyut keras. Untung lah sekarang sasuke sudah sampai didepan sekolah barunya itu. Tanpa sadar, dia berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahan, menatap takjub bangunan yang berdiri kokoh didepannya itu.

"Hei teme. Kenapa tidak masuk ? kenapa berdiri disini ?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran, dia menengokan wajahnya ke samping untuk melihat wajah sang reven. Saat menengokan wajahnya kesamping, naruto benar-benar takjub dibuatnya. Dengan tangan yang dikatupkan didepan dada, mulut yang terbuka itu membuat pemuda reven dihadapannya ini menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih manis oh tidak manis bukan kata yang tepat. Mungkin imut adalah kata yang lebih tepat, ah naruto benar-benar tidak peduli dengan nama apa yang lebih tepat. Tapi naruto benar-benar sangan takjub dibuatnya. Dan jangan lupakan mata yang terbuka lebar seperti anak anjing itu. Oh tidak, naruto benar-benar merasa nafsunya meningkat sekarang.

'Sial, kenapa wajahnya imut sekali. Apa dia manusia ?' Naruto bertanya dalam hati sambil menelan silvanya berat.

"Nnngg, teme kalau kau berdiri disini terus, kau bisa kesiangan nanti. Lihat, para siswa baru sepertinya sudah akan berkumpul ke aula." Ucapan naruto benar-benar membuyarkan sasuke dari semua ketertakjubannya akan sekolah barunya ini. Oh iya, sasuke lupa bahwa sebentar lagi saat jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 lonceng akan berbunyi, dan itu 10menit lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sasuke berjalan masuk meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"ah sial, aku diacuhkan lagi" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei naruto, kenapa kau ada disini ? dan kenapa kau mengacak-ngacak rambutmu ? apa sekarang kau sudah mulai gila ?" Tepukan keras palanya itu membuat dia dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu kiba ? siapa yang gila ? sialan kau" Jika saja kiba bukan temannya. Sudah dari tadi dia memenggal kepala orang didepannya ini. Dia pikir dia siapa, seenaknya saja mengatainya gila.

"iya iya maaf. Kenapa kau jadi kesal begitu aku kan hanya bercanda" Kiba mamajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Kiba, kau benar-benar menjijikan" Naruto memutar matanya malas.

"hey naruto tunggu, kau ditunggu tsunade-sama diruangannya" kiba berkata sambil berlari mengejar naruto

"Apa ? kenapa baa-chan memanggilku ?"

"Tidak tahu"

"haah. Merepotkan saja"

"hei naruto, kau jadi seperti shikamaru kalau begitu"

"ya terserah kau sajalah kiba"

Dengan cepat naruto berjalan meninggalkan kiba yang ntah sejak kapan sudah pergi berjalan dengan shino menuju kelasnya.

- Fishae - Fishae - Fishae -

Tanpa berkepripintuan sama sekali, naruto mendorong pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'HeadMaster Room' itu dengan keras.

"Ada apa baa-chan memanggilku" dengan –sangat- tidak sopan naruto duduk dengan santai di kursi yang menghadapkannya langsung dengan wanita yang dipanggilnya baa-chan itu.

Dengan pelipis yang berkedut kesal, wanita yang sudah mamasuki kepala 5 tetapi masih tetap cantik itu menatap naruto dengan garang. Jika mau, ia bisa mengomeli naruto dengan berbagai macam nasihat atau sumpah serapah, oke lupakan bagian yang terakhir. Tetapi, dia tidak akan mau membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk mengomeli naruto yang sudah kepala batu. Mau di omeli seperti apapun, kelakuan naruto tidak akan pernah berubah, selalu berulah.

"Bagaimana dengan pidato penyambutan dan kegiatan orientasi siswa baru naruto ? apa sudah siap ?" tsunade mencoba melupakan amarahnya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tenang saja baa-chan, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Semua sudah beres." Jawab naruto bangga.

"Bagus, kau memang ketua yang bisa diandalkan naruto." Tsunade tersenyum, kali ini, amarahnya benar-benar sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Hehe, terimakasih baa-chan" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia benar-benar malu dipuji seperti itu.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang naruto"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa baa-chan" dengan tidak berkepripintuan –lagi- dan ucapan salam yang –sangat- tidak sopan itu, naruto pergi berjalan keluar ruangan kepala sekolah yang entah sejak kapan auranya menjadi tidak enak.

"Anak itu, benar-benar tidak sopan" Tsunade –lagi lagi- harus menelan semua rasa kesalnya.

- Fishae - Fishae - Fishae -

"Baiklah, kepada seluruh siswa baru silahkan masuk ke aula utama dan duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan" setelah terdengar intruksi tersebut, seluruh siswa baru segera memasuki aula utama dan duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing.

Begitupun dengan sasuke, setelah mendengar intruksi tersebut, tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung saja berjalan menuju aula utama Konoha High School.

"Permisi, apa kursi disebelahmu kosong ?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar sebuah suara di sampingnya.

Seorang laki-laki beralis tebal dan berambut, egh sangat ketinggalan jaman itu bertanya kepada sasuke. Sasuke sampai ngernyitkan alisnya melihat rambut aneh itu.

"ya, silahkan" setelah menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu, sasuke langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan lagi.

"Namaku Rock Lee, siapa namamu ?" laki-laki yang sekarang diketahui sasuke bernama Rock Lee itu memperkenalkan diri dengan mata berapi-api kepada sasuke.

"Sasuke" Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Baiklah sasuke, penuhi pagimu dengan semangat masa muda" Lee berkata dengan semangat membara dan mata yang berapi-api –lagi-

"Hn" sasuke hanya memutarkan matanya malas tanpa berminat menjawab kata-kata Lee yang sangat tidak penting itu.

Aula itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyap dan sunyi ketika terlihat didepan sana seorang laki-laki berseragam sama seperti mereka berjalan dengan gagah menuju keatas panggung.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi seluruh siswa baru, saya Namikaze Naruto Ketua OSIS Konoha High School sekaligus orang yang akan membimbing kalian selama kalian menjalani masa orientasi disini. Tentunya dibantu oleh beberapa rekan-rekan saya"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya kaget saat melihat orang yang sedang berpidato didepannya adalah sidobe yang tadi pagi selalu mengikutinya.

'Jadi, jadi si dobe itu ketua osis disini ?'

Sungguh sasuke benar-benar terkejut dan tidak menyangka sidobe yang dia katai berisik itu adalah ketua osis disini. Oow, sepertinya sasuke akan dapat masalah.

TBC

Hallo semuaaa. Perkenalkan saya fishae '-')b author yang baru netes dari telurnya kyuhyun /dibacok/

Oke, jadi saya ga mau banyak cuap cuap.

Tolong Reviewnya yyaaa

Kalo fanfic ini reviewnya banyak. Saya akan mempost chapter ke2nya :D

Dan maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan ceritanya kurang menarik


End file.
